my_time_at_portiafandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Isaac
He is a longtime resident of Portia. One can find him in the park near the slide in the center of the town and he invites players to play Cross Five with him. He enjoys books, being left alone, Cross Five, and being overly protective to his books. He is not formally employed, though he does function as the town's sole representative of the debt agency. Isaac can be found throughout the day in the playground with a stones board and is always up for a game of stones. Background Isaac loves his philosophy. He feels that in an age where critical thinking is lacking, he is the lone rock standing against the anarchy of chaos. An avid reader of books, Isaac wants to complete his own magnum opus, "The Oral History of the Age of Darkness" before his time's up. Personal Life Isaac was born on Winter of Day 16 and is one of the oldest residents of Portia. He philosophizes that in the age where critical thinking is lacking, he is the only one left that has the knowledge and thinking of the old world. An avid reader of books, Isaac wants to finish his own magnum opus, "The Oral History of the Age of Darkness". He hates gatherings, but according to Polly, he secretly loves the Winter Solstice holiday. Isaac loves to play Cross Five in the playground, a game where critical thinking and skills are needed to defeat the opponent. When he is not playing, he can be found either meditating or reading books in the Commerce Guild. Physical Appearance Isaac is bald, except for a patch of white hair above his ears. He has a white goatee on his chin, a long and pointy nose, tiny blue eyes and wears a blue waistcoat with a white handkerchief, a long long-sleeved shirt with beige stripes (which extends way down over his thighs) and brown trousers and shoes. Related Characters doesn't have any family in Portia, but his Best Friend in town is Polly, his Cross Five partner. }} | | | | | |_ | | | | | |!| | | | | |_ | | | | | Polly| | |_ }} When befriending , his relationship network with other NPCs will also be affected, resulting in the player receiving favor points from those NPCs as well. Schedule |-|Monday-Wednesday= |-|Thursday= |-|Friday-Sunday= Relationship Perks ;Buddy :Gain some Snake Berries after winning at Cross Five ;Good Friend :Gain some Snake Berries and Apricots after winning at Cross Five ;Best Friend :Will gain some Snake Berries, Apricots, and Honey after winning the Cross Five Social Interactions Chat |-|Stranger= ;First meeting * Hello. You're the new Builder, I suppose? I hope you're wiser and more reasonable than the other Builder in town. I think he's a fool. ;Stranger * Life is Time. So, enjoy your time in Portia, but don't waste mine! * The book is the ladder of human progress. You need to read and think more, young one. |-|Missions= *Mission: Isaac's Game: Well? How's my stone table coming along? |-|Festivals= ;Winter Solstice * Another holiday, another boisterous affair. Humans just can't get by without making a lot of noise. Gift |q12= |q10= |q9= |q8= |q7= |q6= |q5= |q4= |q3= |q2= |q1= |q-2= |q-1= |q-5= |v10= |v4= |v-2= |v-1= |v-5= |version=1.0.129395 }} Desires The following items are desires, which are randomly assigned to one or two NPCs per week. In the event that this NPC has a desire, gifting the wanted item will provide the higher tier points; otherwise, on non-desired events, the item gives the base point value. Relic Trade |f1= }} Isaac is eligible for Cross Five. He can be found playing the game nearly every day of the week in the playground. If the player attains certain relationship levels with Isaac, more rewards are given for winning. Missions ;Mission: Isaac's Game :Isaac wants a Stone Table and two Stone Stools to play his favorite game of Cross Five in the park. Gallery Isaac.jpg Portrait Isaac.png Category:Characters